


Min film

by Peer



Series: Nært på Even [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peer/pseuds/Peer
Summary: Even etter at han dro fra en sovende Isak søndag 30.oktober 2016.





	Min film

**Author's Note:**

> Denne helgen med ett års-jubilieum for det første evak-kysset og andre store øyeblikk <3 så fikk jeg en idé denne søndagsmorgenen som ble til en liten one-shot :)

**Søndag 30.oktober 2016**

 

Døren smeller igjen av seg selv. Den er godt å kjenne den friske høstluften, på en måte. _Det er virkelig det du har opplevd_. Nå blir leiligheten der dette har skjedd, i bygården rett bak meg, forbundet med verden, med Oslo, med veien herfra og hjem til meg selv. Men den kalde lufta får meg til å grøsse også. Et par gule løvblad sikter bestemt rett mot synet mitt, jeg må vende hodet til siden og la dem passere. Jeg lengter tilbake til varmen sammen med … Isak. 

Isak. 

Jeg klarer ikke si eller tenke navnet som om det skulle være et hvilket som helst navn. Det oppstår eksplosjoner inni meg bare av å uttale navnet hans …Isak. Jeg elsker de eksplosjonene. Det kunne gjerne vært sånn i all evighet. Samtidig blir jeg like sprengt av lykkefølelse av å forestille meg scenarioer der det er helt vanlig, dagligdags at jeg nevner … Isak. 

«Jeg er med Isak.»

«I senga sammen med Isak.»

«Jeg skal møte Isak.»

«Isak og jeg …»

«Isak, kjæresten min…»

Lykkefølelsen parkeres av angst av det siste der. Det er så mange lag av hindringer mellom hvordan virkeligheten faktisk er og en virkelighet der jeg og Isak er kjærester, at jeg må snu meg, se om jeg fortsatt kan se bygården.

 

Jeg stålsetter meg idet jeg vrir om nøkkelen, går inn i gangen, lukker døren stille igjen bak meg og _ikke_ roper «hallo», sånn som jeg pleier (hvis det ikke er sent på natt). 

Mamma ser opprørt ut, sint, sjokkert og så videre, der hun har dukket opp i gangen og stirrer på meg. 

«Hei» hilser jeg nøytralt og lukket mens jeg drar av meg en sko. 

«Hvor .. har … du … vært?» spør hun forutsigbart og med trykk på hvert ord. Spørsmålet, eller mest måten hun spør på, er i mine ører noe man retter mot et barn. Det fører med seg et ekkelt sus fra fortiden. 

«Jeg har hatt det fint. Alt er i orden. Ingen skade skjedd.» 

Jeg prøver å komme meg forbi henne, men hun sperrer faktisk veien for meg. Dunke til henne eller befale «flytt deg!», ville være å gå lenger enn jeg får meg til. Isteden setter jeg blikket i henne og det er tydeligvis fullt av noe sterkt, for hun rygger et skritt tilbake av det. 

«Hvor har du vært, spurte jeg.» Stemmen er lavere nå. 

«Det har du faktisk ikke noe med,» slår jeg rolig fast. Det er helt uaktuelt å la henne få pirke borti ... Isak. 

«Altså, synes du ikke du har vært temmelig uansvarlig?»

«Beklager hvis du ble bekymra, men jeg sendte jo melding!» 

«I går kveld, ja. ‘‘Jeg er i live. No worries.’’ Det var det du tok deg bryet med å skrive, akkurat nok til at vi ikke skulle melde deg savnet, og ingenting til Sonja.»

«Kan du holde Sonja utenfor det her?» spør, eller med forlanger jeg. Stemmen min dirrer visst av sinne nå. 

«Sonja har vært fra seg av bekymring. Hun er kjæresten din, Even,» messer hun.

«Du trenger ikke minne meg på hva Sonja er,» freser jeg tilbake. 

«Hvorfor er du så utrivelig? Du skjønner vel at vi blir veldig bekymret. Jeg regner jo ikke med at du tok med deg medisiner ut på Halloween-feiring heller!»

Og dermed har jeg fått nok. Jeg presser meg forbi henne og smeller døren til rommet mitt igjen bak meg så hardt som jeg sikkert ikke har gjort siden jeg var 15. 

Idet minste kommer hun ikke etter. Og heldigvis har jeg mitt eget bad.  
Jeg svelger ned medisiner med vann jeg drikker rett fra springen. Etter å ha vurdert det litt fram og tilbake, hopper jeg i dusjen. Luktene er der, i Isaks hoodie,… Isaks hoodie… som ligger der på badegulvet, uansett. 

Jeg finner frem rene klær, tar på meg bukse og t-skjorte før jeg til slutt trekker på meg Isaks hoodie igjen, snuser inn, og der er de, alle luktene fra de mest sinnsykt vakre timene i hele mitt liv. 

På teppet på gulvet legger jeg meg til rette, lukker øynene og spiller filmen. Jeg kan nesten kjenne at han ligger på armen min, at jeg stryker ham nedover, oppover ryggen, igjen og igjen. På et merkelig vis var det som om det pågikk i all evighet, at han lå der i armkroken min, samtidig kunne jeg nesten ikke kunne fatte at det faktisk skjedde. Det er vanskelig å tenke gjennom alt vi snakket om. Kyssene kaprer oppmerksomheten min konstant. Og det er nesten, men bare nesten, like intenst, like, godt, like nært, like stort som da vi faktisk kysset. Kinnet hans, pusten hans, hånden hans på halsen min, langs kjeven min, på skulderen. Hånden hans som fant fram, under klærne, til overarmen min, magen, korsryggen, følte seg fram, gjorde seg kjent. Hvordan han smilte ømt til meg, med et uttrykk som om han følte seg trygg nok til å åpne sjelen sin. Han gjorde det til og med, jeg også. Jeg fortalte mer enn hva jeg kanskje har gjort til noen, om hva som gjør meg redd til og med. Alt, eller det meste. Ikke begrepet, kategorien, båsen, diagnosen, men mye som er langt mer personlig. Faren hans dro fra moren hans, og det endte med at Isak flyttet hjemmefra, 16 år gammel. Jeg skulle ønske jeg var der nå, og at han kunne fortelle meg mer om det, om han ville. Jeg vil at han skal vite _hvor_ mye jeg bryr meg, selv om vi akkurat har blitt kjent. Den nakne ryggen hans, skuldrene, brystkassen, hårmanken over det nydelige ansiktet, leppene, som jeg har kysset, med den spesielle, perfekte buen, de mørke vippene. Hvor mye viljestyrke jeg måtte mobilisere for ikke å berøre dem, fra den ene enden til den andre av øyelokkene, der han lå og sov. Isak som sover.  
Vi endte opp i bare boxere sent i går kveld, eller natt, og det var så overveldende at jeg var redd kuken min allerede da skulle bli for pågående. Og så var det Isak som dro av seg sin boxer først. Jeg gjorde selvfølgelig det samme, la meg deretter tett inntil ham. Han smilte forsiktig, sjenert og med store, skinnende øyne da han merket hardheten min. Og jeg merket at vi var i takt.  
Der tett inntil hverandre, sovnet vi. 

 

Bankelyder på døren river meg ut av min indre filmvisning. Jeg rekker ikke å sette på pause eller si noe, før døren går opp og mamma titter inn.

«Der ligger du. Kan jeg komme inn?»

«Du er vel nærmest inne allerede, er du ikke?» Stemmen min er ikke så sur lenger, så lite sur at hun trekker på smilebåndet av kommentaren min. 

«Jeg innser det at jeg ikke aner hvor du har vært, hva som har skjedd og at jeg da ikke burde møtt deg med sinne» innrømmer hun og setter seg ned på sofaen.

«Eller kryssforhørt meg.» Jeg setter meg opp, krysser bena foran meg. 

«Ok. Men jeg håper du også innser at det ikke er særlig ålreit å fordufte på den måten og være så kort på melding når du åpenbart hadde mobilen din …»

«En gang, mamma! Jeg pleier jo faen meg alltid å gi ordentlig beskjed jeg.»

«Ja, du gjør det. Du er alltid snill og omtenksom, derfor ble vi jo ekstra urolig også på en måte. Og så er det det med…» 

«En dag, en dag jeg ikke tok medisiner. Det er ikke så jævla farlig.»

«Du vet at hvis du begynner å hoppe over…»

«Jeg ‘‘begynner’’ ikke med noe som helst. Nå har jeg selvfølgelig tatt medisiner. Det var en dag, ok?»

«Ok, gutten min,» sier hun og smiler litt tvungent, litt kjærlig. «Sonja ringte igjen. Jeg fortalte at du har kommet hjem. Jeg tror hun ville sette veldig pris på om du ringer.» Hun ser spørrende på meg. 

Jeg kniper øynene sammen i frustrasjon. Alt det hun trekker fram er påminnelser om det tårnet av realiteter som gjør meg redd, livredd, for at det som har vært de fineste timene i hele mitt liv, er noe jeg aldri skal komme i nærheten av igjen. 

«Kan du være så snill og ikke mase om Sonja? Nå vet hun at det ikke har skjedd noe med meg.»

«Ja, men hun er vel kanskje litt såra, Even.» 

Hun gidder tydeligvis ikke å gi seg, men bare ser på meg som om hun synes det er merkelig at jeg ikke virker skyldbetynget. 

«Jeg angrer ikke for noe denne helgen her. Jeg ville gjort det igjen, uten tvil, selv om dere ble bekymra og selv om det … rent isolert var ego overfor Sonja. Og kan du nå la _meg_ håndtere alt som har med Sonja å gjøre, slutte å blande deg?» 

Hun ser undrende på meg en stund. 

«Greit. Men kan du ikke komme ut litt snart? Jeg skal ikke spørre og grave mer,» lover hun og reiser seg opp. 

Det er et eller annet som skjer inni meg, som om noe flyttes om på. 

«Jeg har møtt en annen,» betror jeg, til vår begges overraskelse. Jeg krysser så fingrene for at det skal gå bra. 

Hun setter seg ned igjen, løfter øyebrynene, men sier ikke noe. Til slutt gjør jeg det samme, speiler henne og smiler så vidt. 

«Hvor?» spør hun omsider, som om liksom det mest interessante nå er om vi har møttes på Narvesen eller 7-eleven. 

«Han går på Nissen.»

«En gutt?» spør hun dumt, overrasket, ikke så overrasket. 

«Det er vel det ‘‘han’’ pleier å stå for,» sier jeg med et skjevt smil. 

Hun slipper ut en latter. 

«Men…»

«Ikke mas mer om Sonja! Jeg skjønner jo selv at jeg må snakke med henne.»

«Jeg skulle ikke si noe om Sonja. Jeg har fått med meg at du ikke vil at vi skal snakke mer om henne. Jeg skulle spørre hvem denne gutten er. Er det han du forsvant sammen med på fredag?»

Sinne veller seg opp i meg. Faen ta Sonja. Jeg ser det for meg hvordan hun har utlevert hver eneste lille detalj om vorspielet etter hvordan det har passet henne, hvor mye øl jeg drakk, som hun sikkert har oversikt over ned til milliliternivå, inntrykket hennes av Isak, som hun ikke akkurat er velvillig innstilt til. Jeg ser for meg at hun sammen med mamma og pappa har diskutert meg, som en ting som kan plukkes fra hverandre og analyseres til bunns. Og jeg blir kvalm av det. Hvorfor i helvete oppfører hun seg mer som en mamma, som en mamma til et lite barn, enn det mamma faktisk gjør? (Det er mulig jeg også akkurat nå begjærlig griper tak i alt det jeg kan utsette på henne, for å slippe unna min dårlige samvittighet.) Uansett, ingen andre enn Isak og jeg vet hva denne helgen har vært. 

«Ikke prøv å trekke ned det jeg har opplevd med han, mamma,» advarer jeg. 

Hun betrakter meg. 

«Du liker ham virkelig veldig godt du,» konstaterer hun. 

Jeg sier ikke noe til det, dermed skjønner hun at hun har oppfattet riktig.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg blir kjempeglad for kommentarer og kudos <3


End file.
